UNDESTINED
by Fuzzy Eared
Summary: What the artists of Yu Yu Hakusho left out" Written as a "filler" for the last 10 or so episodes of the series. Hiei x Kurama shounen-ai, possible yaoi later on.


A/N: This "story" is mainly just my way of explaining certain events that occurred during the Makai tournament ark and up until the end of the Yu Yu Hakusho series. Basically, I'll pick up scenes where the anime leaves off and vice versa so don't expect a fluid piece of literature. You have to know the series to understand what's going on in each scene. It helps if you've seen the actual episodes too, but that's not necessary for your overall enjoyment of these "side stories." -------------------------------  
UNDESTINED 

-------------------------------

**Chapter one's placement within the series:** as the various parties gather for the

Makai tournament

-------------------------------

"Hiei…" Kurama faltered. It had been a year since he'd last seen his partner and he didn't know where to begin. It would be naïve of him to assume that nothing had changed. Hiei had spent an entire year almost exclusively with another person that Kurama knew so little about. Technical data could only reveal so much.

Hiei was silent, watching the fox with expressionless eyes. There were too many people about for what needed to be said, or done. He could feel Mukuro's focus upon them. She was too nosy for her own good. After all this time, he still didn't quite know what to think of the woman. She was powerful, and though he boasted of beating her in this competition, both knew that was not going to happen. He had, however, made it his mission to repay his debt to her. She had saved his life. But there was more to that even. Hiei knew (if she did not) of her growing fascination with him. They were too similar to each other for that, though. She had to, on some level, know this as well.

And now here was the fox. Hiei had craved his presence the way a blade craves blood (though he would tell no one). Yet it would be madness to alienate Mukuro's emotions before their fight and seeing Kurama the way he wished to would do just that.

He didn't know where his relationship with either of these people was going to eventually lead.

"Not here," Hiei cut in.

Kurama nodded. "Then follow me."

Being Yomi's designated second in command and practically living within the demon's city for the better part of three months, Kurama knew the area well. Hiei wanted privacy, likely from his covetous demon lordess, so Kurama would grant it to him. For Kurama, however, hiding from Yomi's blind gaze was nearly impossible. It would only be by chance if Yomi weren't watching his every movement, every emotion... It was getting to be tiresome, this surveillance, but it wasn't undeserved. Kurama had to admit that much. The animal within him rebelled at this captivity and was straining at the bit at the opportunity to throw it back in Yomi's prying face. But his diplomatic shade was wary. He still didn't know where he stood in the demon's mind. To Yomi, he was still very much the Youko – he never once referred to Kurama's humanity other than to threaten his mother, stepfather, and brother.

Yomi scared him; there was no doubting this. But deep within his twisted, perverted core, Kurama missed the powerful demon and was invigorated by his old partner's presence.

Kurama turned suddenly down an alleyway Hiei hadn't even known existed and went through the door at its far end. Ushering Hiei inside, Kurama closed the door behind them. The room was the same as all the others surrounding the circumference of the audience's arena with blue tile flooring and plain, creamy white walls. No furniture or artwork adorned the small room and the artificial light came from square fixtures in each corner of the square ceiling.

"You came," Hiei said.

"Are you surprised?" Kurama raised an eyebrow. Hiei had been there when Kurama received Yomi's request. They had watched both of their messages together.

"Not really."

Kurama looked at the floor, unaccountably anxious, "Yomi is an old acquaintance of mine…"

"Yet you betrayed him in the end." Hiei's derisive snort earned an angry glare.

'_If only you knew the full extent of my betrayals,'_ Kurama thought. He said, "As you will Mukuro if it comes down to that!"

"True, all true. And she knows this. Yet, somehow," the provocative contempt dripped sickly from Hiei's words, "I managed not to stage an outright rebellion."

Kurama looked away, disgusted. What he'd had to do in this city could not have been done without guile. But Hiei hadn't asked so Kurama wouldn't tell. _That_ particular incident hadn't been entirely his fault. Koenma also had a hand in the planning of _that_ little display. Though it was terribly lacking in tact no matter the excuse. "Our relationship is not as affable as yours and Mukuro's."

"Oh? So he threatened your family." Hiei smirked, but his voice was gravely serious.

Kurama didn't speak for many seconds. "I handled it," Kurama paused again, daring Hiei to comment. When Hiei did not Kurama went on, "So your partnership does go well."

"It _is_."

"She watches you," Kurama softly said after a few moments pause.

"He watches you," Hiei returned the obvious statement.

An uncomfortable silence rose from the ground like steaming mist. Neither wanted either to leave the room, but they didn't know how they could stay.

Kurama chuckled suddenly, meriting a strange look from Hiei, "What's so funny?"

"You were right, about the charm of the Makai I mean. After all this, I do miss it…and will miss it once I return…"

"To the Ningenkai," Hiei finished.

"Home," Kurama countered. "I've decided to stop fighting my humanity. It's pointless, while 'Shuuichi' lives it's a battle I cannot win."

"Hn," Hiei smirked, leaning against the nearest wall and folding his arms across his chest. His eyes closed for a long, contemplative blink. "I could have told you that years ago."

"But you -" Kurama's eyes opened wider in shocked puzzlement. Hiei had always encouraged his abandoning of his human family and return to the Makai.

"Only a hope carried by the passing wind." Hiei turned a full smile on his companion, "I missed you."

Kurama returned the smile, "And I you."

Kurama walked over, finally relaxed now that Hiei had engaged their familiar intimacy, to the dark demon and placed a light but hungry kiss upon his neglected lips, nibbling Hiei's lower lip before pulling away, drawing sighs from both demons.

Kurama sat down alluringly, pulling Hiei with him, and rested against the wall shoulder-to-shoulder with Hiei. The position was too static for him so, when Hiei was comfortably situated, he shifted to lay his head in Hiei's lap, squirming a bit until the angle agreed with his neck and back. One hand unconsciously searching until it paid homage to one of Hiei's, the other one lay limply in the folds of Hiei's cloak. Hiei's loose hand began to palatiallystroke Kurama's thick red hair. Kurama's green eyes closed and he sighed contentedly.

Minutes passed in blissful quiet. Each to their own thoughts, remembering a year ago when this was a welcome ending to every day and thinking ahead to the tournament fights. Neither wanted to drift farther than a week or so into the future. But forward motion is utterly inevitable.

"What are we supposed to do?" Kurama was afraid to think that he wouldn't see Hiei after this tournament – at least not for decades. If – not if, "When" Hiei decided to remain in the Makai, Kurama would accept his choice. Knowing Hiei needed more than Kurama was able to give in his current state was slowly crushing the air from Kurama's lungs.

"Wait. It won't be that long."

Kurama smiled ruefully, "It will be to a human."

Hiei was silent.To that, he had nothing to say. He had ceased berating Kurama about his ningen existence. It had become obvious long before that humanity had irreversibly changed Kurama, made him softer, weaker, and more dependent. And Hiei no longer meant that as an insult to the fox's pride. It simply was true. Kurama was still the Youko, that had never changed, but his human body had limitations that his demon's did not. And the effects of a loving family on an affection hungry kitsune were adorable but far removed from demonic society.

"Than we will find one another when it is again our time."

"I will wait for you." Kurama turned to look up at Hiei's face.

"Don't make promises involving time." Melancholy herself couldn't have spoken those words with more regret than Hiei.

But Kurama only smiled, a small but true smile, "I never promised anything."

Hiei rewarded his fox with his own genuine smile, reveling in Kurama's playfulness, before ducking down faster than Kurama was prepared for and tickling his neck and ears mercilessly with light, teasing kisses. Kurama yelped ("Hiei!") writhing in response, "trying" to wriggle free from the onslaught only to find himself pinned down. Strong arms held him firmly against Hiei's body and soon the quick fingers at his middle had Kurama giggling uncontrollably as he only could in the fire demon's presence. Hiei was soon laughing too and had to stop his oral attack, sitting once again upright with his head tipped upward in merriment.

When a somewhat calm had been restored Kurama pushed himself up and kissed Hiei fully, deeply, slowly, passionately. Leaving them both with half-lidded eyes, swollen lips, and more than a little desire.

"It's time to go," Kurama whispered. "Don't scare the living shit out of me."

Hiei looked at him, stunned at his language, then smiled, "No promises fox."

Kurama stood, smoothing out his rumpled tunic. Barely audible footsteps paused at the doorway, he turned partway around to throw a wry smile over his shoulder to Hiei, "And none here." Then he walked out the door, leaving it open for Hiei to follow at his leisure.

----------------------------

So what did you all think of that? The next chapter will be focused on Hiei during Kurama's battle with Shigure (warning: major spoilers) unless I think of something else in the meantime, lol. Any suggestions of scenes during this ark I should consider?

A/N:

Yes, I know "lordess" isn't a word. I just happened to like it.


End file.
